valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
G-Man
Der G-Man ist ein Charakter aus der Half-Life-Serie. Er ist ein mysteriöser Mann, der einer unbekannten Organisation angehört, die Menschen für ihre Aufträge anheuert. Die Gründe für diese Aufträge sind nicht einsichtig und die Menschen, die diese ausführen, werden oftmals über Jahre in einer Stasis gefangengehalten. Gordon Freeman und Adrian Shephard wurden ebenfalls gezwungen, für seine Organisation zu arbeiten. Der G-Man greift während der Spiele jedoch auch selbst in den Verlauf der Geschichte ein. Er und die Organisation scheinen des Weiteren über übernatürliche Fähigkeiten zu verfügen. So kann der G-Man am Ende von Half Life 2 die Zeit anhalten oder sich und andere Dinge teleportieren. Auch wenn der mysteriöse Mann mit dem charakteristischen Anzug und Aktenkoffer in den Spielen nie mit einem Namen oder Titel angesprochen oder erwähnt wird, bezeichnen Fans ihn als G-Man (das Kürzel für "Government Man"; "Mann/Angestellter der Regierung"), da sein Modell in den Spieldateien seit Half-Life den Begriff verwendet. Trotz seines menschlichen Erscheinungsbildes ist das wahre Äußere des G-Mans fraglich. Geschichte Half-Life Seinen ersten Auftritt hat der G-Man während der Intro-Sequenz von Half-Life. Dort kann man ihn während der Fahrt durch Black Mesa sehen, wie er in einem stehengebliebenen Zug steht, an dem sich der Zug von Gordon Freeman parallel vorbeibewegt. Dennoch schafft er es, vor Freeman die Test-Labore und Kontroll-Anlagen von Sektor C zu erreichen. Dort kann man den G-Man vor dem Experiment erneut sehen, wie er sich in einem abgeschlossenen Raum innerhalb des Labors für Anormale Materie scheinbar mit einem Wissenschaftler streitet. Der Inhalt des Gesprächs ist für den Spieler jedoch nicht verständlich. In Half-Life 2: Episode Two findet Freeman durch Eli Vance jedoch heraus, dass der G-Man damals den Wissenschaftlern den Xen-Kristall überreichte, der die spätere Katastrophe auslöste. Vermutlich ging es in dem Gespräch um den Kristall und das Experiment. Nach der Resonanzkaskade kämpfte sich Freeman durch verschiedene Bereiche von Black Mesa, wo er dabei teilweise vom G-Man beobachtet wird, der sich jedoch immer in Bereichen aufhält, die der Spieler nicht erreichen kann. Nachdem Freeman den Nihilanthen, den Endgegner von Half-Life, besiegt hat, bringt der G-Man sich und Freeman "in Sicherheit" oder besser gesagt in eine abstrakte Dimension, in der er ihm seine Waffen, unter dem Vorwand, dass die meisten davon "ohnehin Regierungseigentum" seien, abgenommen hat und zeigt ihm dabei verschiedene Teile des Planeten Xen, die um die beiden herum auftauchen. Der G-Man eröffnet Freeman, dass er ihn sehr aufmerksam beobachtet habe und beglückwunscht ihn zu seinen Errungenschaften auf der Grenzwelt Xen, die nun wieder unter der Kontrolle vo''n'' seiner Organisation stehe. Währendessen kann man in einem Teil des Planeten tote HECU-Marines, zerstörte Panzer und einen abgestürzten Jet sehen, die eventuell andeuten, dass das US-Militär an der Eroberung Xens beteiligt gewesen ist. Dabei kann es sich jedoch auch um Illusionen des G-Mans handeln. Letztlich landen die beiden in einem der Abteil, das dem der Züge des Black Mesa Transit-Systems sehr ähnlich sieht, scheinbar aber durch das Nichts fährt. Dort verkündet der G-Man Gordon, dass ihm seine Arbeitgeber ein Angebot machen und eine Anstellung bieten würden. Dafür müsse er sich nur entscheiden, durch das Portal zu treten, dass neben dem G-Man auftaucht. Andernfalls könne der G-Man ihm nur einen Kampf anbieten, bei dem er keine Chance auf Sieg habe. Auch wenn der Kanon durch Half-Life 2 eindeutig aussagt, dass Freeman das Angebot angenommen hat, wird dem Spieler diese Entscheidung selbst überlassen. Geht der Spieler auf das Angebot des G-Mans ein, wird er von diesem für seine Entscheidung beglückwünscht und in Stasis versetzt. Betritt er das Portal nicht, bedauert der G-Man dies und man findet sich unbewaffnet auf Xen wieder, wo man einer Horde Alien Grunts wehrlos ausgesetzt ist, bevor das Spiel endet. Blue Shift und Decay In beiden Spielen treffen die Protagonisten des Spiels, Barney Calhoun (Blue Shift) und die Wissenschaftlerinnen Gina Cross und Colette Green (Decay), ganz zu Beginn auf den G-Man. Im Gegensatz zu Gordon Freeman und Adrian Shephard bemerkt er diese jedoch nicht oder ignoriert sie auch ganz einfach. Jedenfalls sind die Treffen zu Beginn des Spiels einmalig und es gibt keinerlei Interaktion oder ein weiteres Treffen mit ihm im Verlauf des Spiels. Auftreten Erscheinungsbild Ab Half-Life 2 erscheint der G-Man als Mann mittleren Alters, dessen Statur dünn und groß erscheint. Der G-Man trägt des Weiteren immer einen Anzug und Krawatte. Bis auf eine einzige Ausnahme, zu Beginn der Episode One, trägt der G-Man stets einen Aktenkoffer mit sich, dessen Inhalt genauso mysteriös wie er selbst ist. Während sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild durchaus eine gewisse Autorität und Seriosität erweckt, gibt seine ungewöhnliche Sprechweise Rätsel auf. Er betont viele Wörter falsch und dehnt Silben aus. Des Weiteren legt er häufig unpassende Sprechpausen ein. Manche Fan-Theorien besagen daher, dass der G-Man sein Erscheinungsbild verändern kann und nur nach Außen vorgibt, dass er ein Mensch ist. Seine eigentümliche Sprechweise resultieren den Theorien nach daraus, dass er die menschliche Sprache bzw. die Standardvariante der US-amerikanischen Form von Englisch mit einem außerirdischen Akzent spricht. In der englischen Fassung spricht Michael Shapiro den G-Man in allen Spielen gleich, lediglich die deutsche Fassung ignoriert die charakteristische Sprechweise des G-Mans in Half-Life und seinen Erweiterungen und lässt ihn dort normales Standarddeutsch sprechen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Obwohl der G-Man seine Arbeitgeber bzw. Vorgesetzten häufig erwähnt, ist seine uneingeschränkte Loyalität zu diesen fraglich. Aus den Dingen, die er Gordon Freeman oder Adrian Shephard gegenüber äußert, geht er hervor, dass er diese teilweise umstimmt oder schlichtweg umgeht, wenn es um wichtige Entscheidungen geht. Gegenüber Shephard veräußert er so zum Beispiel, dass er dafür gesorgt hat, dass er weiterleben darf, während seine Vorgesetzten wohl der Meinung waren, dass er nicht nützlich sei. Dasselbe gilt für Alyx Vance. In Episode Two behauptet der G-Man, dass er für ihre Rettung, die er für sich beansprucht, sogar verspottet worden sei. Der G-Man tritt also nicht ausschließlich als Mittelsmann auf, sondern scheint auch eigene Ziele zu verfolgen. Wenn der G-Man mit Gordon spricht, versucht er meistens einen seriösen, vertrauensvollen oder gar freundlichen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Vermutlich zeigt er nur an wenigen Stellen in den Spielen echte Emotionen. Das beste Beispiel dafür wäre der Beginn von Episode One, als sich ihm die Vortigaunts in den Weg stellen, um Alyx und Gordon von ihm zu trennen. In dieser Situation scheint der G-Man, der sonst immer den Überblick und die Kontrolle über die Situationen in Half-Life zu haben scheint, das erste Mal nicht im Stande, in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Der sonst so gefasste G-Man reagiert dort wutentbrannt und droht mit den Worten "Wir werden schon sehen!", wobei unklar ist, ob er Gordon oder die Vortigaunts damit ansprechen will. Im weiteren Verlauf der beiden Episoden äußert er sich geringschätzig über die Vortigaunts und versucht einen Keil zwischen Gordon und seine Helfer zu treiben. Er erinnert Gordon u.a. daran, dass es mitunter die Vortigaunts waren, die sich ihm in Black Mesa in den Weg stellten, unabhängig davon, dass sie tatsächlich nur hilflose Sklaven des Nihilanthen waren. Hinter den Kulissen *Der G-Man entstand aus dem Ergebnis mehrerer Test von Half-Life. Ursprünglich sollten die Wachmänner aus Black Mesa dem Spieler ebenfalls feindlich gesonnen sein und ihn attackieren. Als man mit verbündeten NSCs experimentierte, empfanden Tester diese Idee als positiv und man überarbeitete das Verhältnis zwischen Gordon Freeman und den Sicherheitsmännern. Letztlich entwickelte man auch die Idee für eine dritte Partei, die sich dem Spieler gegenüber neutral verhalten sollte, was zur Entstehung des G-Mans führte. *Der Begriff "G-Man" (als Kürzel für "Government Man", zu Deutsch: "Mann/Angestellter der Regierung") wird im amerikanischen Englisch für Sonderbeauftrage oder Agenten im Dienste der US-Regierung verwendet, die - ähnlich wie die Men in Black - besonders gerne mit außerirdischen Verschwörungstheorien in Verbindung gebracht werden. Womöglich war der G-Man während der Produktion von Half-Life noch als Agent der US-Regierung geplant, da sich in seinem Aktenkoffer (dessen Inhalt im tatsächlichen Spiele jedoch nie gezeigt wird) eine Handfeuerwaffe und ein elektronischer Ausweis befinden. Zudem nimmt er Gordon Freeman seine Waffen gegen Ende des Spieles mit dem Kommentar ab, dass "die meisten davon ... ohnehin Regierungseigentum" seien und sagt, dass die Grenzwelt Xen wieder von "uns" kontrolliert werde. *Lehnt man am Ende von Half-Life das das Stellenangebot des G-Mans ab, sagt dieser abschließend: "No regrets, Mr. Freeman." (zu Deutsch: "Kein Bedauern, Mr. Freeman.") und überlässt ihn einer Alien Grunt-Armee. In den Datein des Spiels findet sich eine ausgedehnte Fassung dieser Äußerung, die auf die Vernichtung der Xen-Spezies anspielt: "... but there are a few survivors of your personal holocaust, who would like the chance to meet the man responsible for the total annihilation of their race." (zu Deutsch: "... aber es gibt noch ein paar Überlebende Ihres persönlichen Holocausts, die den Mann, der für die Vernichtung ihrer Rasse verantwortlich ist, gerne einmal kennenlernen würden."). *Frank M. Sheldon, ein ehemaliger Lehrer der Alexander-Technik, war ursprünglich als das Modell für Dr. Breen vorgesehen. Dennoch wurde er als Vorlage für das Modell des G-Mans in Half-Life 2 gewählt, nachdem Bill van Buren ein schnell mit Photoshop überarbeitetes Bild von Sheldon präsentiert hatte, auf dem seine Haare verkürzt und seine Gesichtsform herunterskalierte worden war. In Half-Life 2 hatte das Modell des G-Mans außerdem ursprünglich dunklere Augen und eine blaue Krawatte. Trivia *Michael Shapiro, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher des G-Mans in allen Half-Life-Teilen, spricht auch Barney Calhoun aus Half-Life 2 und Half-Life 2: Episode Two sowie den Helden Oracle aus ''Dota 2''. Zusammen mit Harry S. Robins sprach Shapiro zudem die meisten der namenlosen Wissenschaftler, Wachmänner und HECU-Soldaten aus Black Mesa, die in den drei ersten Spielen auftreten. *Ursprünglich sollte der G-Man in Portal 2, dessen Reihe sich dasselbe Universum wie die Half-Life-Reihe teilt, Erwähnung finden. Wheatley (der damals noch als Pendleton geplant war), sollte den G-Man kurz nach Beginn des Spiels mit den Worten "A man with a briefcase was just here to see you!" (zu Deutsch: "Ein Mann mit einem Aktenkoffer war gerade hier, um Dich aufzusuchen!") gegenüber Chell erwähnen. Letztlich entschied man sich bei Valve im Laufe der Entwicklung doch gegen diesen Bezug zu Half-Life. *Das Zurechtrücken seiner Krawatte mit der linken Hand ist die wohl berühmteste Geste des G-Mans. *Einer der Bots aus Team Fortress 2 besitzt den Namen G-Man. en:The G-Man es:G-Man ru:G-Man Kategorie:Charaktere (Half-Life) Kategorie:Charaktere (Half-Life 2)